


Off-Season

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: Octavio and Taejoon wait till off-season to have sex for the first time.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Off-Season

**Author's Note:**

> octane is trans in this fic and feminine terms are used to describe his genitalia . just letting u know in case that makes anyone uncomftorable/dysphoric!
> 
> this is my first time writing smut...be gentle please...

During the off-season, Legends could stay behind at the compound if they wished. The Game runners provided housing and food so long as they promised not to kill each other, and as such, several people chose to stay at the compound, whether it be because they didn’t have a home to return to or because the compound was better than home.

Octavio had chosen to stay at the compound this time, now that he officially had a boyfriend who was _ also _ going to stay. It was nice, having much more domestic moments with Taejoon that weren’t stolen kisses between murder games, and the bonus was that they could now sleep together in the same bed, as the beds on the dropship were much too small for two people to share.

And also, they could sleep together now, in the other sense of the word.

Octavio leaned against Taejoon, who was lying on his back and fully naked, looking rather guarded despite being the one who suggested they finally do _ some sort _of sex thing in the first place. Beside them lay a bottle of lube and a dark blue jelly dildo, which Octavio found hilarious, but Taejoon kept giving it weird looks. They had been exchanging kisses all day, waiting for night to fall so they could return to Taejoon's room and fuck, but now that they were actually here, he felt like Taejoon was starting to have doubts.

“If you’re second-guessing yourself, now would be the time to mention it,” Octavio said, picking up the lube and uncapping it, leg jiggling in anticipation. Taejoon gave the lube another glare, like he was trying to disintegrate it with his eyes, before saying,

“I’ve just never done this before.”

“It’ll be fine. Probably.”

Octavio’s words only served to make Taejoon’s expression worsen.

“Relax, cariño. It’s supposed to feel good.” Once his fingers were sufficiently coated, he smiled at his boyfriend, and when Taejoon gave a weak smile back, took it as the go-ahead.

His index finger circled around the other’s rim and he watched Taejoon’s expression tighten, uncomfortable, perhaps because the lube was cold. He did this for a couple more seconds so Taejoon could brace himself, before pushing his finger in, grinning when Taejoon let out a little ‘oh.’

“You good?”

Taejoon crossed his arms over his chest, fingers twitching, like he didn’t quite know what to do with his hands. He gave Octavio a quick glance, unsure, before focusing on the ceiling. “It’s. Something.”

Octavio steadily slid his other finger in, careful not to stretch him too much yet. “Let me know if you want me to stop.”

When the other gave a hum of affirmation, he spread his fingers in a scissoring motion, feeling Taejoon’s slick walls and watching his expression for any sort of reaction at all. His boyfriend continued to look like he didn’t want to be there, and the anticipation Octavio had been feeling all day was dwindling into disappointment. He crooked his fingers, searching for the spot he knew would drive Taejoon nuts, but he clearly hadn’t found it yet, judging by his expression.

“Octavi-_oh._”

Scratch that. Got him.

Taejoon’s eyes screwed shut in that moment, breath stuttering, and Octavio paused, disbelieving, before crooking his fingers again and being rewarded with a sound he would never let his boyfriend live down.

“Does it feel good yet?” Octavio asked cheekily, doing it again, and again, and each time being rewarded with a reaction: Taejoon’s back arching slightly and more noises, his eyes shut tight and his body tensing.

“Shut up,” Taejoon said through gritted teeth, voice cracking. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

His face was starting to turn red, which Octavio thought was too cute. He repeated the motions, making sure to spread Taejoon properly and inserting a third finger when he’d become looser. This was only the first part, the much less exciting part, and yet the noises and expressions his boyfriend was making was already worth it. His own sex throbbed in his boxers, responding to the breathy gasps that escaped the other as he fucked him with his fingers, occasionally slowing to coax a whine out of him.

Finally satisfied, Octavio grabbed the toy, lubing it up as well and giving Taejoon a brief break. His boyfriend watched him work with lidded eyes, face a pleasant shade of pink that Octavio was going to commit to memory, before he turned to the other and nudged his legs aside again.

“It’ll take a minute to get used to,” he told him. “We good?”

“Just put it in me already.”

“Aw man, already addicted to the feeling?”

Taejoon glared once again, and Octavio laughed, before positioning the toy against his entrance and slowly pushing the tip in. He waited, and when the other didn’t say anything, kept pushing it in, inch by inch, until nothing but the base remained. He stared at Taejoon’s face, which had pinched a little, but started to relax until he was now staring at Octavio expectantly, so he started moving his wrist.

It wasn’t much, at first. Just sliding a couple inches in and out at a steady pace, which served to make Taejoon’s face turn redder, but none of those noises from earlier. It was still a sight to behold, though, his boyfriend stretched open to accommodate the toy and fingers curling into the bed sheet beneath them. Octavio himself was getting wetter just watching, breath coming out quicker as he worked his wrist and started moving the toy harder and faster.

Taejoon’s head tipped back a little, chest starting to heave, and he let out a strained noise, like he was actively holding back. Octavio could feel him clenching on the toy, and grinned, leaning close to leave open-mouthed kisses on the other’s neck. He wouldn’t tell Taejoon to stop holding back his noises--it had been a miracle he’d even suggested they do this in the first place--but this was cute on its own.

“Tavi,” Taejoon said, but it was more of a pant, and Octavio sucked on his neck harder, pumping the toy as fast as he could. His boyfriend gave an honest to god _ mewl _ that made him pause, cunt throbbing, before continuing with newfound fervor, wanting to hear that sound again. He watched the toy slide in and out of his entrance, the slick sounds mingling with Taejoon’s quiet pants and stifled moans, and suddenly Taejoon’s back arched, eyes flying open, and Octavio knew he had hit the jackpot.

He pressed against his boyfriend’s side again, wanting desperately to rut against his thigh and cum, but continued fucking him with the toy, watching his back arch again and again and reveling in the quick, quiet little curses that Taejoon was mumbling in Korean. Taejoon’s hand had traveled down to his neglected cock, wrapping a hand around himself and trying to match pace with Octavio, but his hand kept stuttering and pausing every time the toy managed to hit that part inside him that made him see white.

"You like that?" Octavio asked, more rhetorical than anything, because Taejoon just continued cursing in his language and didn't respond, just clenched around the toy harder as he stroked his cock.

Octavio’s wrist was starting to hurt, but it was worth it, and became even more worth it when Taejoon’s other hand reached behind Octavio’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss that was more heated than anything else they’d ever done. He was always pleasantly surprised by the force Taejoon sometimes used in their kisses--being a quiet and more reserved person, Octavio felt like he would have to be the one to take control, but Taejoon had proved himself capable of kissing with a fervor to match his own, and here was no different.

Their lips moved against each other, briefly, before Taejoon pushed his tongue into his mouth and he allowed him to, wrist pausing in its movements briefly as the kiss got deeper before resuming, fucking into the other deeper, and being rewarded with Taejoon moaning into the kiss, the fingers on the back of Octavio’s head tightening and pulling his hair.

Octavio wished more than anything that he had a strap-on so he could fuck Taejoon _ properly, _so he could watch his face every time he thrust inside, hands on his hips and fucking him harder every time he whined. He wanted to make the other beg, and this thought drove him to kiss Taejoon back even harder, sucking on his tongue and their teeth clacking.

They pulled away to catch their breath, Octavio’s hips moving against Taejoon’s thigh in an effort to get himself off, the stimulation making him breathless, before his boyfriend shoved him away, whole body tensed, face screwed up and red. He then came with a light grunt, stifled behind gritted teeth, and Octavio watched his expression relax before slowly withdrawing the toy with a rather comedic squelching sound. Taejoon didn’t seem to find it as funny as he did, giving Octavio a weak roll of his eyes when he giggled, before his body went limp, looking tired.

“How you feel?” Octavio asked, poking at the mark he had made on the other’s neck earlier.

“Different.”

“Like, good different or bad different?”

Taejoon looked unimpressed. “You just fucked me. Guess.”

“...Bad?”

“Get away from me,” Taejoon groaned, shoving at him. “Work on your bedroom talk.”

Octavio laughed again, before laying beside Taejoon, hand pushing past the waistband of his own boxers to finally get himself off. He had gotten so wet he had soaked through his underwear, coating his thighs, and the relief when he slid two fingers over his clit was indescribable, but a hand suddenly pulled at his arm, stopping his movements, and he let out a whine.

“Hey, what gives-?”

“Stop,” Taejoon said in a low voice, moving down the bed and positioning himself right next to Octavio’s legs. His hands moved quickly and rather deftly for a man that had just cum two minutes ago, pulling his underwear down past his knees before discarding it on the floor. Octavio’s belly did a flip-flop, and his breath stuttered when Taejoon placed himself between his legs.

“Are you going to-?”

“Stop asking questions,” Taejoon said, and the next thing he knew two fingers were being pressed inside him. They were shallow, but still caused his body to tense and his cunt to throb even more, gasping in surprise. Fucker. God, he wanted something inside him so bad, and this was just teasing him. The fingers curled this way and that before sliding back out, instead skimming his folds lightly in a way that made his body jerk slightly, ticklish. He watched Taejoon with wide-eyes, breath getting heavier again as he waited in anticipation.

When Taejoon finally put his mouth on him his legs turned to jelly, and if he still had knees, they would surely be weak right now. His hands scrabbled against the sheets, fingers curling, before he grabbed at Taejoon’s pillow, comfortingly solid, and pressed it against his face, trying to hide his expression because it was probably embarrassing right now. It wasn’t helping that this pillow smelled a lot like his boyfriend and it was driving him nuts as the other's mouth moved against him, eyes crossing slightly as he tried not to inhale lest he truly lose control.

Taejoon’s tongue pressed into him, accompanied by his fingers again, before they withdrew and instead spread him open to allow him easier access to the task at hand. Octavio was doing his best not to moan too loudly, body flushing and his legs shaking on either side of Taejoon’s head as the other ran his tongue over his clit, sucking. Octavio felt too wet now, too hot and too breathless as a rather embarrassing noise came out of him in the form of a whine that sounded a lot like _ 'fuck.' _

Taejoon kept at it for several minutes, occasionally pressing against Octavio’s clit with his thumb and making him see stars, or fucking him shallowly with his tongue, making his belly feel tense as he tried to catch his breath. His own arms were wrapped tightly around the pillow, sweating and wishing he had taken off his sports bra before this so he could tweak his nipples, when Taejoon suddenly stopped and sat up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Octavio barely had time to ask(whine) _ ‘why did you stop’ _when his boyfriend leaned over and pressed him against the bed with a kiss, fingers massaging his folds before jerking him off.

Octavio was much louder than Taejoon even if he was actively trying not to sound so whiny and high-pitched, and he cried out several times during the kiss, body trembling so bad he sure the other Legends could hear the bed shaking from their rooms. The hand that wasn't on his cunt was pressing against his stomach, abdomen jerking slightly because it was a sensitive area and it felt good to be touched.

Finally, his body tensed tightly like a coil, and he came, letting out a long, high whine as Taejoon continued to kiss him slowly, torturously. He moved his hands to grip at the back of Taejoon’s head, trying to force him to kiss harder, but his boyfriend pulled off of him with a grin and lidded eyes, tired but teasing all the same.

“You make cute noises,” he said, and god, Octavio wanted to deck him and his cute post-sex face.

“I hate you,” Octavio responded, purposely trying to jab his metal foot into the other’s leg, but failing. “Next time, _ you’re _fucking me, and you better do it good.”

“What makes you think I’d do it bad?” Taejoon asked, and pressed his body down onto Octavio’s, so he felt comforted by the solid weight. “Next time, I _ will _ fuck you, and I’ll make sure to go as long and as slow as I can so you beg for me.”

_ God, _those words made his fingers tighten on the back of Taejoon's head, and though he had just come, started throbbing again at the thought of Taejoon being inside him, filling him up and fucking him till he cried.

“Shut uppp," he said, face an unflattering shade of red. "You’re making me horny again, fuck. See? I’m already wet.”

“I’m getting hard, too.” Taejoon blinked, all pretense of semi-suaveness gone. “Want to ride me?”

Octavio smiled despite his red face and want, body keyed up and anticipation returning. “Hell yeah. Round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive NEVER written smut so this was. an experiment. and also very short. i apologize if its bad LMAO
> 
> no self promo this time i feel nothing but shame


End file.
